winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 101/4Kids Script
It Feels Like Magic Scene: Gardenia *Bloom rides a bike to the park.* Mister Genaro: Bloom, say hello to your mother for me. Bloom: Will do, Mister Genaro, see you later! Scene: Gardenia Park *Bloom arrives in the park.* Bloom: Go find an acorn Kiko, and I'll toss it around with you. *Bloom sits down and takes a bite out of an apple. Not long after, Kiko comes in screaming.* Bloom: What, did you see one of those "scary" squirrels again? *Kiko collapses and then tells Bloom to see something.* Bloom: All right, I'll come see. *Bloom and Kiko go towards the area Kiko got scared and Bloom observes from behind a tree.* Stella: Back Ghoul! *A foot kicks a monster and the foot belonged to a fairy. The fairy attacks.* Stella: Rising Sun Burst! *There are monsters in the shadows. A large monster growls.* Bloom: Whoa. Stella: Take that! Bloom: We can't both be seeing things, can we? *Kiko faints. Stella attacks again by stabbing her scepter onto the ground.* Stella: Solar Wind Blast! *The big monster grabs one of the ghouls and comes out of the shadows.* Stella: News flash Mister Hideous! The power of Solaria is so gonna flatten you! *The monster, revealed to be an Ogre named "Knut" attacks.* Knut: You're the one who's gonna get flattened! *Knut knocks back the fairy.* Bloom: That's gotta hurt. *Knut and the Ghouls have the fairy surrounded. Knut laughs.* Knut: You're finished little fairy girl. Bloom: Oh no. Knut: Now ghouls, BRING ME HER SCEPTER!" *The ghouls grab Stella. She mumbles.* Stella: I'm warning you! You'll never get away with this! Knut: I think I just did. *He laughs and grabs the scepter.* Knut: Your scepter's ours! *He walks up to Stella and gets in her face. Knut: And you're history! Bloom: Leave her alone! Come get me! Wait, did I just say that? *Knut growls.* Knut: You sure did. *Bloom gasps. Knut grabs her.* Knut: You should learn to mind your own business. *Bloom glows.* Bloom: LET GO!!! *Bloom unexpectedly attacks. The ghouls are coming after her.* Bloom: Get back! *Bloom unknowingly creates a barrier that repels the ghouls.* Bloom: "What just happened?? How'd I do that??" *Kiko does a boxing stance, notices a ghoul, turns white and faints. Bloom taps the ghoul on the shoulder.* Bloom: Hey ghoul. *The ghoul turns around.* Bloom: Take off! *Bloom whacks the ghoul with a stick, ghoul hits tree and explodes.* Stella: Wow... *Stella takes back her scepter.* Stella: You've got winx, girl! Major winx! Bloom: What? Me? What do you mean? *Knut laughs.* Stella: Laugh all you want, fashion fiasco, you're going down! *Stella blasts Knut.* Stella: I suggest you like get out of our realm, now. *The ghouls close in.* Bloom: Watch it! *The ghouls leap, but Stella uses a major attack and knocks them out. Stella twirls her scepter, Kiko imitates her and notices a ghoul and screams. A ghoul grabs Bloom's leg.* Bloom: Get off! *The ghoul rips off Bloom's pants leg and goes back to Knut. Knut teleports.* Knut: We'll meet again, Princess Stella. Stella: Ew! I can't say I'm looking forward to that. *Stella faints and reverts back to princess form.* Bloom: Oh no! Are you okay? We better take her home, she needs major help. Scene: Bloom's House *Vanessa notices the fairy book and picks it up from the floor.* Vanessa: Fairies? Bloom hasn't read that book since she was little! Rise and shine princess, a beautiful day awaits. You know, that used to be your favorite book, you used to pretend that you were a fairy; you could do it for hours. So who's the girl downstairs who's fast asleep… in the guest room? *Bloom jumps out of bed and hurriedly gets changed.* Bloom: Ah, so it wasn't a dream. And she's still asleep? Good. Uh, she's…Wanda's cousin... and she's visiting from far away, ugh. Don't wake her up. Okay mom? Vanessa: Come on downstairs for breakfast! *Vanessa leaves the room.* Mike: Hey Bloom... Today's the day we're gonna clean up the garage. Bloom: C'mon, Dad. I have lots of other stuff I have to do, lots of important stuff! Mike: What sort of stuff are you talking about? Bloom: Do you remember when I was into fairies and witches dad? Mike: Of course I do. You were so cute, always pretending to know magic. Bloom: Well, here's the thing... Mike: …if you knew magic, you could just wave a wand and the garage would clean itself! Bloom: Well, that's kinda… the thing that I wanted to talk to you about. You know my friend, the one that's asleep in the guest room? Vanessa: Oh just give her a break honey; she wants to spend the day with her friend! Mike: Okay, you get the groceries and you're free for the rest of the day! Bloom: You guys are the best! Thank you! *Bloom runs off.* Scene: Streets of Gardenia *Bloom is pushing her bike along the sidewalk.* Bloom: I haven't felt any powers today. I sure hope they didn't wear off. Mitzi: Hey, Bloom. Isn't it time to sell that two-wheeled relic to the junk pile? Bloom: There's nothing wrong with this bike. My dad bought it for me. Mitzi: Oh you poor girl. Of course I don't mean poor as in not rich, even though that is what you are. *Mitzi mockingly laughs at Bloom. Bloom growls and Kiko gives Mitzi the raspberry.* Mitzi: Hey fellas, careful with my scooter. Hmph, it's brand new you know. Bloom: Well, see you later Mitzi. *Bloom rides off on her bike.* Bloom: If I do have powers Kiko, remind me to turn her into a monkey. Scene: In a Dark Place Icy: Well, look who's failed us again. Explain yourself, Knut. *Knut walks into the middle of a misty and dark room.* Knut: It really wasn't my fault this time your wickednesses, the scepter was mine. Icy: Yes. Knut: But then this Earth girl attacked me. Icy: Did you say Earth girl? Knut: Uh, yeah, but this was no ordinary Earth girl. She had magic powers. She took us on with one hand. Icy: What did she look like? Knut: Uh, well, I'm, uh, not sure. Icy: Where are your glasses? *Knut pulls out his glasses.* Knut: Here, your wickedness. Icy: KNUT! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU?! You are never to remove your glasses. Darcy: Don't you know you're as blind as a hairless mole-rat without them you buffoon? *Knut puts on his glasses.* Knut: I don't like these frames. They're not me. Icy: Knut! We must find this girl. Knut: I've already got a plan. Icy: Go on. Knut: One of my Ghouls grabbed this. It's a piece of the Earth girl's clothing. Now all we have to do is give it to a Hunter Troll and he can track her down. *The Hunter Troll sniffs the clothing.* Knut: See? Icy: Very well, go and find that meddling Earth Girl. Knut: Right. Icy: Destroy her! And bring me back that scepter. Scene: Bloom's Home Mike: So, she's been asleep for 20 hours because she's a fairy? Is that like a goth or something? Bloom: I'm talking real fairy dad with a scepter, magic powers and fluttering wings. She's amazing. Mike: You must be running a very high fever. Bloom: But- No- Will ya- Mike: I think we should call Doctor Silverman. Now- *Stella finally wakes up.* Stella: Hey... Good morning... Vanessa: It's evening hun. Are you all right? Stella: Uhhh. Fine now, thanks to this girl right here. Bloom: Oh, it's nothing. Stella: My name's Stella. Bloom: Hey there Stella, my name's Bloom. Vanessa: Let's call your parents now shall we? Stella: I'm afraid that's like, so way, easier said than done. I mean, let's face it. They live like six whole realms away, in a kingdom called Solaria. I was on my way to the Alfea school, you know to continue my magic training and -- Mike: Oh boy, oh boy. I'm calling Doctor Silverman. Maybe he can explain why the two of you, are seeing things that aren't there. Stella: Hmph! Hm-hm-hm! *Stella gets frustrated and turns the phone into a carrot and lettuce. Mike is flabbergasted.* Stella: You still think we're out of our gourds? Bloom: Woah, that was awesome! Stella: You're the one who's majorly awesome Bloom. When this Ogre attacked me, she gave him an energy blast that kicked his booty into another dimension. Bloom: It's true. But I don't know how I did it. Stella: It's like I told you yesterday Bloom, you're loaded with magic. Bloom: Me? Stella: Hey, I just got like a great brainstorm. You should go to Alfea with me. It's like so far and away the best school in a whole eight-realm area. Mike: Hold it! My daughter's not going to another realm. Scene: In an Empty Area *Knut, Hunting Troll and the Ghouls appear.* Knut: Hm, here we are. Troll, do your thing. *Troll smells Bloom's cloth, picking up and tracking the scent.* Troll: Girl very close. Scene: Bloom's Bedroom *Stella and Bloom enter the bedroom.* Stella: Hey, cool room Bloom, wow! You should totally take it to Alfea. A quick packing spell and it'll fit in a handbag. Bloom: Stella, I don't think I'm going to Alfea. Stella: Huh? Bloom: I don't think I have powers anymore. I mean I know I fought that ogre in the park but now-- Stella: Trust me Bloom, someone with magic like you have doesn't lose their powers. They're just rusty form sitting unused for so long. Bloom: Do you think I'm like the girl in that book? *Stella looks through the fairy book.* Stella: Hmmm, let's see... kinda, but this book was written by humans. You're so much more cooler than this, and more fashionable! Bloom: Wow, I can't believe I really do know magic! And I have, what did you call it, winx? Stella: Your magic's always been inside you. It's like my fairy godmother used to say: sometimes you just need an ogre to attack you to find out what you're really made of! Now try this. It's a simple matter merge exercise. *Stella merges all the pencils in Bloom's pencil holder into one big pencil.* Stella: "Okay, you give it a shot. Put them back how they were." *Bloom tries, but fails.* Stella: Come on, try again. *Bloom tries again but fails.* Bloom: Ugh! I don't feel anything. Stella: You just need some practice Bloom. It's actually no biggie. That's why you have to come with me to Alfea. *Stella turns the big pencil back into little pencils.* Stella: Before long, you'll be zapping ogres left and right. Bloom: So, where is it? Stella: Well, It's sort of in a parallel dimension. You go to the inner realm of the enchanted ring and then you... Look, why don't you come with me and I'll show it too you. *Stella pulls out a postcard of Alfea, and casually tosses it on the ground. The postcard then expands in size.* Stella: This is an express portal. Come on, it's cool. *Stella steps on the postcard and sinks into the picture.* Stella: Now follow me. Bloom: Uhhhhh. Scene: Near Bloom's Neighborhood Knut: Well Troll, where is she? *The troll sniffs around.* Troll: Me smell two fairies. Knut: Then the Earth girl's with Stella. Scene: Bloom's Room *Bloom is entering the postcard.* Bloom: Stella, this feels really weird. Stella: Don't worry, almost no one gets lost between dimensions. Scene: Near Bloom's Neighborhood Knut: What is it Troll? *The troll sniffs around.* Troll: Me lost the scent. They no here. Scene: Outside of Alfea Stella: Well there it is, Bloom! The famous Alfea castle! Bloom: So what exactly goes on here? Stella: The best and most fabulous come from all over the universe to perfect their powers. Most are princesses like moi, but we also have pixies and Guyllians, and get this, we're only one enchanted forest away from the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. It's full of hunks. But we're also just down the lagoon from the creepiest place in the entire realm, the Cloud Tower School for Witches. Bloom: Wow, this is a really big decision. Stella: To help you make it, I invited some of the H and B boys over to your house. Bloom: The hero guys are coming to my house? When? Stella: Pretty soon, so let's get going. *Bloom and Stella jump out of the portal and back into her room.* Scene: Outside Bloom's Home Troll: ME SMELL THEM! Knut: Huh? Troll: Girls close. Me think the right there. Knut: Good work Troll. They can't escape us now. We'll go in through the back door and surprise them. Scene: Downstairs, Bloom's Home *Kiko hops into the kitchen, notices the monsters entering the room and warns Bloom's parents.* Mike: Not now. we can play later Kiko, it's been a long day. I don't know what's wrong with him. Maybe Bloom forgot to give him his dinner. Or maybe he's doing that thing where he pretends he didn't eat so he can get a second serving. *Kiko tries to barricade the door with various items but the monsters still bust the door open.* Mike: What is that rabbit doing? *Mike goes to check on Kiko.* Mike: I told you, we should've bought Bloom a hamster. *The troll barges into the house. The troll tries to barge in through the door. Bloom and Stella notice something's happening. The troll breaks the door frame.* Vanessa: That thing is repulsive! *The troll breaks the coffee table.* Vanessa: And angry too! *Bloom's parents are scared.* Knut: Tell us where the girls are or you're ghoul food! Stella: Turn around, sunshine. *Knut does so.* Knut: It's them! Stella: I guess someone didn't learn their lesson. Sun Power! *Stella transforms into her Winx and the instrumental version of the song We Are the Winx is heard. Stella then kicks the Troll.* Knut: Are you just gonna stand there and let that little fairy kick your butt? Troll: Me mad! Stella: Then do something about it tall, blue and gruesome. *Bloom joins Stella.* Stella: Bloom, I'll handle the two gross-outs. You take care of the ghouls. Bloom: But how? Stella: Just do something. Bloom: Okay. I'll try! Woah! *Bloom has the Ghouls chase her and Kiko.* Knut: Now that her friends gone, she doesn't stand a chance. *Mike and Vanessa escape out the window.* Knut: So get her, and make some fairy dust. Stella: Bring it on. I'm gonna whop you and not even muss my hair. *Growling and a strange blast is heard.* Scene: Outside the House Bloom: Uuh. Nice little poochies, uh roll over? *Knut is blasted out the door and crushes his own ghouls.* Bloom: Good one Stella! *Stella appears thrown out the window. The troll exits the house and approaches Bloom and Stella.* Bloom: What do we do? Sky (as Brandon): Hey Princess Stella, I hope your friend's the pretty one in the blue pants. *The troll is leashed by someone.* Riven: Yeah, and not this ugly guy on a leash here. Timmy: Ditto that. Sky (as Brandon): All right. I suggest a three-pronged rescue op. Riven: Forget that, I got this puppy wrapped up all by myself. Brandon (as Sky): Dude, one summer at a swashbuckler camp doesn't mean you get to go solo on a troll. *The troll throws Riven.* Riven: Uwahhhh! Brandon (as Sky): I rest my case. *Riven lands between Bloom and Stella. The troll approaches Sky (as Brandon).* Sky (as Brandon): Stay behind me. *Sky (as Brandon) uses the Fanto-Shield and the troll bashes it.* Sky (as Brandon): Hey guys, what did we learn about battling trolls? Brandon (as Sky): Well... *Brandon (as Sky) raises his Fanto-blade and slams it into the ground.* Brandon (as Sky): Smash 'em I think. *The force creates a fissure splitting the ground between the troll's feet.* Timmy: No Sky, you take out their feet. *Timmy uses his blaster and takes out the ground below the troll's feet. The troll falls in.* Timmy: All right! Brandon (as Sky): Good one, Timmy! Way to go! Sky (as Brandon): Good thing you aced how to battle forest creatures Timmy. Ghoul alert! *The ghouls prepare to strike.* Riven: Grr. Stay here. This won't take long. *The ghouls attack and Riven fights them off. Knut knocks him out.* Bloom: Leave him alone! *Bloom and Stella blast Knut.* Stella: Awesome shot there Bloom. Bloom: It just happened. Stella: Like I said, you got Winx. *Knut gets mad.* Knut: Back off Shorty. *Riven wipes off the bloodstains on his face.* Stella: You're the one who's gonna back off ogre, or I'm gonna put my Stinkus-Removus spell on you and you're gonna end up smelling like you just took a bath. *Knut realizes he's no match for them and retreats.* Stella: I knew that would scare him. Bloom: Ungf... Stella: Bloom, these are the Red Fountain guys I was telling you about. *The Specialists say hi.* Stella: Meet Riven,.. *Riven just glares.* Stella: ... Prince Sky,.. Brandon (as Sky): Hey. Stella: ... Timmy,.. *Timmy gives a friendly hello.* Stella: ... and Brandon. *Sky (as Brandon)'s Fanto-blade and Fantoshield retract.* Sky (as Brandon): How ya doin'? *Troll emerges from hole. One of the specialists puts a collar around its neck.* Sky (as Brandon): Not so fast tough guy, you're coming with us. You've done enough damage for one day pal. *Bloom's parents look at what's happening. The troll is levitating.* Bloom: Where are you guys taking him? Riven: We'll bring him back to Red Fountain. They'll probably send him to a creature preserve. Sky (as Brandon): So long. *A portal opens.* Timmy: Bye. Sky (as Brandon): Bloom, I sure hope I see you at Alfea. Scene: Living Room, Bloom's Home *A new day dawns. Mike is cleaning up the mess the troll made last night.* Mike: I'm glad that's over. *Stella appears in more casual clothes.* Stella: Hey Bloom's dad, why don't you let me whip this place into shape with a little magic? Mike: I've had enough magic-- Bloom: I'm ready dad. *Bloom appears with a suitcase.* Mike: Why do you have a suitcase? Bloom: You know, just in case you guys say I can stay, then I'll be packed. Mike: I know that you're way more grown up that we thought you were and that you have a special gift and all but we still have to check the school out. We have to get more information about Alfea. Vanessa: But if it's anything like Stella says it is, you'll be in for a wonderful adventure. It's so exciting. Bloom: I know mom, it really is. Mike: Hey Stella, how do we get there? Car? Plane? Broomstick? Do they make a broomstick for four? Bloom: Um, duh dad. Broomsticks are for witches! Mike: Oh yeah, that's right. So, what do you use Stella? Wait, don't tell me. Is it fairy dust? Ooo. Bloom: Are we gonna use the portal? Stella: Regular humans can't go in it, but you know what? My scepter can handle a little trans-dimensional puddle jump like this. Sun Power! *Stella, Bloom, her parents and Kiko warp through space and time and land right near the Alfea school.* Mike: Wow. Would you look at this place. Bloom: Pretty cool right? Stella: With a capital 'C'. *The group heads to the campus.* Category:Scripts Category:4Kids Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Completed pages Category:Winx Club Scripts